Two Weeks Away
by tani-chan
Summary: Deciding to go on a short two week trip to clear her mind, Zelda finds out that it will do anything but that. [LinkZelda]
1. Chapter One

**Two Weeks Away**

By tani-chan

Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, you think I'd be writing this?

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humour

Rating: PG-13

Note: Well, after positive reinforcement and a few favorites, here's my second Zelda fic. Hope you like it. (And just to tell you all, this one is Link/Zelda. If you don't like that pairing, and decide to send me nasty little notes, flames will be used to toast bread. _And_ make tea. Thank you.)

* * *

I remember it as if it was yesterday.

I was taking a much-needed two-week break from my office. Just a nice, 'short' break down to a little island not far from my dear land of Hyrule.

I never knew what those two little weeks would do me.

...And my life at that.

* * *

"Malon! Will you quit fooling around with my hair and let me get ready for my damned trip!"

"Awwwwu...but... Zelly... I just love your hair..."

"One, no you don't, and two, don't _ever_ call me that again," I said, pulling my long hair out of her hands, wincing a bit at the pain that caused. "You just don't want to help me pack."

Malon had just sighed and flipped her own hair, feigning annoyance.

"Well, you _are_ the one taking a two-week break. I just can't help but be lazy."

"You're lazy anyway. And braindead at that," I had said, finally being able to get up and grab some clothes to pack. She just simply stuck her tongue out at me and stated, "So what."

I rolled my eyes and stuck another shirt in the suitcase. "When the hell did you wake up? Or should I say... when did you finally go to sleep, dear Malon."

She twirled a piece of her hair and sat down on my bed, bouncing a bit as it recoiled. "Oh... around 5... 6 am... Can't remember." My eyes bugged and I nearly yelled, "That early? Dear God child! Whatever were you doing!?" I finished off with a smirk.

She noticed the smirk and gave a glare, going back to her twirling of the hair. "Nothing really. Just got caught up in a book."

"Must've been a _really_ good book then," I said, grinning as I stuffed a pair of jeans in the suitcase, trying to dodge as she threw a random pillow and/or shirt at me.

"I _was_ Miss Zelda Harkonnen, and you should know!" she said beating me over the head with a pillow. "No really, bookworm," I said as I tried to dodge her pillow thrusts. "Are you going to help me, or will I have to remove you from this room, nay, this house?"

She threw a shirt in an open suitcase to give me her answer, also telling me that I didn't have a 'house', but a large apartment. "So there," she added, throwing the pillow back on the bed.

I rolled my eyes again and started to look in my near bare closet. Other than work clothes, I really didn't have anything in there, but I could still look. "Hmm..."

"Hmmm...?" Malon echoed, walking over to me. "What is it?" she said, her voice starting to air on that curiosity that she naturally had. I swear, she must have been cat or something in a past life.

"Oh nothing... Just an old dress I found," I said, shifting to another hanger, trying to push the dress out of view. She shoved me over and pushed the hanger back, giving her happy gasp when she found what she was looking for. "Nothing my ass! Why didn't you tell me you had this?" she said as she pulled it out. Malon held it up to her and twirled around, giggling. "Oh, it's gorgeous! I bet you wore it that one time, right?"

It wasn't anything special really, just a dress I had worn to a traditional 'ball' that my family had held before the Royal Family went under. It was rather pretty though. It was an lovely blue colored Renaissance style dress, with bell shaped sleeves, and a white coloured center at the bust and down the length of the rest of the dress, with patterns of the Triforce on the edges.

I smiled and nodded, going back to looking through the closet. "I don't really like it though. Just... too fancy." Malon continued to twirl, holding it lightly. "But it's gorgeous! Maybe you should bring it," she said, holding it up to me. "You know... Just in case."

I just blinked and went back to the closet. "No thank you. Probably doesn't fit me anyway." Malon smirked and tilted her head slightly, putting on that devious look she does all too well. "I think you haven't gained that much in three years. And... you're packing it or I'll slip it in when you're unaware." I glared and turned back the closet. "Try me."

I soon realized that she was very good at hiding clothing in suitcases.

* * *

After giving Malon a quick hug and dropping my suitcases off except for my carryon, I hurried over to the gate for my plane, hearing the announcing of different flights over the intercom, hoping that somehow they wouldn't suddenly yell that my flight was leaving early for some bizarre reason.

Slowing down once I had reached the gate, I caught my breath, handing the guard my ticket before continuing. Luckily, that damned metal detector didn't go off, and I was able to go grab a seat before they called for my plane to be boarded. There was only a few other people other than me already in the waiting area, all either reading, or just looking out the big windows that opened up to the landing field.

I watched as people began to filter in, mainly couples or single people, but a few families as well. One poor family had five children, and they all seemed to want to go in different directions. I had to stifle a chuckle as one somehow got on top of the X-ray machine and yelled loudly that he was the Hero of Time. But believe me, I wasn't the only one.

As they called for boarding row by row, with of course first class first, a few running stragglers came rushing in, each holding on to miscellaneous clothing or baggage. But, just as they called my row, one straggler caught my eye.

He was a young, good looking guy, with his blond hair held back by a low ponytail, his blue eyes widened as he frantically ran to the gate as he tried to hold on to his hat, ticket, and runaway rolling suitcase. After being reprimanded by the guard for running he talked a bit and handing in his ticket, as the guard told him that his row was already boarding.

As he walked towards the entrance to the plane, and me, I nearly freaked, but hurried on to go on the plane, trying to regain my composure, and hoping to the Goddess that he hadn't seen me starting at him.

Finally finding my row after my long search for my elusive seat, which was in the middle-back, I plopped down, sighing and stuffing my carryon under my seat. I was happy to be able to grab the seat by the window, looking out at the runway in the distance. A woman sat down at the other end of the row, taking the other window seat, followed by the man who had distinctly caught my eye, who took the seat next to her. Turning around to just look back at the window, I heard a sigh and grunt and looked over to see a man look sadly as he looked at the seat next to me, which was still empty.

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" I asked, hoping I hadn't done anything to offend him. He smiled and shook his head, still looking sad though. "Oh nothing really. I was just hoping to sit next to my girlfriend over there, but the seat's taken," he said as he pointed over to the row with Mr. Caught-My-Eye.

And of course, he hears, blinking and looking back and forth between the man and the woman, getting up quickly. "Sorry, had no idea. You can have my seat," he said as he grabbed his carryon and moved over next to me. The man thanked him and hugged his girlfriend before he sat down.

After putting his carryon in the stowaway compartment, he sat down with a sigh, brushing his bangs back, even though they just went right back. He looked over at me, and I quickly realized I had been staring again and looked away quickly, muttering a sorry under my breath.

I heard him give a small laugh and saw his hand out of the corner of my eye, extended in a shake. "Hey there, I'm Link. Nice to meet you," he said, smiling as I shook his hand. "Looks like we're going to be 'seat-buddies' for the next five hours," he added with a chuckle.

I gave a small smile back, nodding. "And I'm Zelda. Nice to meet you as well... um... Mr....." That made him laugh again and he shook his head. "Business woman, huh? Nah... Just call me Link. My surname's Adair, just so you won't pry."

'Smart boy...' I thought, an internal smirk growing. Cute, smart, and just my height. Malon would either be pushing me onto him right about now, or be grabbing him and pulling away from every woman known. Knowing Malon, she'd do the latter.

"Well since I've given away my horrible secret, how about you?" he asked, giving me a small smirk. 'Yep,' I thought. 'Definitely the latter.'

"Harkonnen. Zelda Harkonnen," I said, feigning going for my purse. "And I suppose you'll want my business card, Mr. Adair?" That gave me another laugh from his tenor voice. "You bet, Ms. Harkonnen," he said, going along with my joke. "You'd better not be married though. Wouldn't want to be caught dead flirting with you then."

That made me laugh, and I held up my hand for proof. "Afraid I'm single Mr. Adair. Sorry to break the news." We laughed together at the odd joke, and looked out the window as the plane lurched as it began moving. "And we're off..." he said quietly next to me.

And as I looked out the window, seeing his reflection in the window, I whispered to myself. "We sure are."

* * *

A/N: Erk... Yeah. Real shot at a multi-chaptered story. Wish me luck. ;

I got the idea for this story after listening to 'Sand in my Shoes' by Dido for about two straight hours. I haven't edited this story at all, and I'll probably go back and edit and change it like hell later on. :sigh: I still like the idea for it though. ;

And, because I couldn't remember Zelda's last name (and I was reading Dune), Zelda gets to be from the Dune series. XD; Just kidding.

Favourite Line: '...I had to stifle a chuckle as one somehow got on top of the X-ray machine and yelled loudly that he was the Hero of Time. But believe me, I wasn't the only one.'

Believe me, I would be rolling on the floor if I was there. XD

Thank you for reading, and please review.

tani-chan


	2. Chapter Two

**Two Weeks Away**

By tani-chan

Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, you think I'd be writing this?

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

Rating: PG-13

Note: Well, after positive reinforcement and a few favorites, here's my second Zelda fic. Hope you like it. (And just to tell you all, this one _is_ Link/Zelda. If you don't like that pairing, and decide to send me nasty little notes, flames _will_ be used to toast bread. _And_ make tea. Thank you.)

* * *

....We laughed together at the odd joke, and looked out the window as the plane lurched as it began moving. "And we're off..." he said quietly next to me.

And as I looked out the window, seeing his reflection in the window, I whispered to myself. "We sure are."

* * *

As soon as the plane had taken off, the odd silence that had filled the plane filtered away, almost as if everyone had been holding their breath for a long period of time. Soon, the laughter of the children and the light chatter of the other occupants filled the area, almost as if telling everyone that it was alright to breathe again. Although, I was having a bit of difficulty breathing with the man of an off-chance dream sitting right next to me.

As soon as people began talk and I had left my view of the window to look around, Link did the same and smiled at me as we caught eyes. Being the businesswoman I was, I was used to having to keep my cool under certain amounts of pressure. But, this was even making me crack.

He was _perfect_. Smart, kind, sweet, funny, and handsome to boot. I swear, if I was anything like Malon, I would have been acting as if I had just found the bloody Triforce. He was pure gold. ...As father would say anyway.

While some secret part of my mind was conjuring plots to whisk him away and be alone, I smiled and laughed, finally letting my thoughts of a laid back vacation come to focus. If he was there, it was as sure as hell to be good.

"So, what are you doing here, Mr. Adair?" I said, my curiosity taking over me over why he was going to the island.

"Oh me? I live there more than half of the time, but sometimes my work calls me back to good ol' Hyrule," he said, grinning broadly, which I had recognized as a way for him to show when he was being sarcastic. "And why are you going to my beautiful little island of dreams?"

"Nice, two-week vacation from my office. Figured I needed it, and the price was too good to give up," I said, his grin becoming infectious. He laughed at that, and I had to nearly stop myself from kissing him, or doing something else, right then and there. By the Goddesses, Malon would have already.

"Just from how you speak makes me think you're a busy bee," He said, grinning. "Although, I haven't seen one quite so witty in a long time."

I couldn't help but grin at him, saying, "Oh yes. Usually we're so dull, and oh so boring..." I said, imitating Malon's patented false anger, complete with the hair flip. This made him laugh again, and he turned to me, a un-sarcastic smile on his face. "Damn. If I knew you better, I'd just damn well hug you right now."

We laughed together at this, and quieted down as soon as we noticed that the drink cart was coming by. Now, I usually didn't get so thirsty, but I swear, I wanted to drown down Lake Hyilia at that moment.

The flight attendant smiled and took our orders, mine being just a simple drink of water. Link took a soda, and handed me my drink as I pulled out the trays.

The captain announced that because of all of the odd copyright wars that were going on in Hyrule at the moment, they would not be showing an in-flight movie, at which some of the passengers grumbled. But, the captain assured us that we would have radio and phone all during the flight. Not it mattered though. Most of the passengers had already fallen into naps, and others were either curled up, watching out the windows, or doing reading or writing of some sort.

Link himself pulled out a book and noted he wanted to catch up a bit in his reading, and jokingly asked if I would allow him to do so. I laughed and nodded, and decided to catch up on something of my own. Sleep.

* * *

Three hours later, I groggily woke up out of my sleep, noting that the cabin was dark, except for a few lights on from other passengers. Stretching and giving a yawn, I heard Link chuckle and note that I had woken.

"Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Adair," I jokingly said, sitting up straight and placing the pillow under my seat. He smirked and placed his book down, setting the bookmark next to it. "I see you caught up on your reading?"

"Well, yes. Although, I'd have to say it was quite hard with all of the snoring from you..." he said, and I pulled the pillow back out and playfully smacked him in the head with it a few times. "Oh! So rude!" I said in a high voice, making him laugh.

With the pillow safely back under the chair, our chatting began again, although, the man with his girlfriend snored loudly, much to his girlfriend's embarrassment. We laughed, and talked aimlessly as we had before, asking a view things here and there... like favourite movie and music, what Goddess we liked best and such, often commentating on the beautiful clouds that would float out the window.

"So, what family might you be from? Harkonnen is quite the famous name... even if it is common nowadays," Link said, his smirk seemingly plastered on his face. At this I sighed and shrugged, closing my eyes briefly.

"Well, not that most take my word for it, but I am in the Royal Family... Even if it's pretty much fallen by now," I said nonchalantly, hoping I wouldn't get either the usual shocked response or the glare of 'I-don't-believe-you-and-where-is-your-proof.' Whenever I saw the latter, I usually had to restrain myself from smacking the ignorant fool across the face. For some reason, I just couldn't stand that.

But, Link just nodded, giving his polite chuckle in agreement. "I'll take your word for it. You're definitely not the lying kind... And I can understand where your coming from," He said, ducking in near my face as he ended his sentence. "But... Do you have that mark on your hand? You know... the one that looks like the Triforce?" Link said, his voice nearly a whisper. I nodded, not sure what to say.

"Well, yes, but not many of the Royal Family has it though. My mother had it, but mine is on my right hand for some reason, which scared the crap out of everyone for some reason," I said, shrugging. At this, Link's eyes grew wide in sincere surprise, and apparently the look on my face was enough as a question why, because he muttered a 'nevermind,' and turned his attention to the seat in front of him. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't pry.

About two minutes later, the captain called over the intercom that they were arriving ahead of schedule due to a nice air current that had basically glided them along to the island. There was a lot of grumbling from people being woken, and the many clicks of seatbelts being hooked together, including Link's and mine.

The eerie calm silence once again filled the plane, and I looked out the window, seeing the lit up isle come into view as we came closer and closer to it. Soon after I saw the multi-colored lighted ground, we were coming into the runway, and you could nearly hear the breath of air being held at that moment. But, the brief moment of utter stillness evaporated as we hit the ground with a thump. Coasting to a stop, we pulled into the station, many already starting to gather up items under their seats and such.

I turned to Link and we smiled, each grabbing our carry-ons and getting ready to de-board. After all of the small checks and rechecks, we stood outside the gates in a near empty terminal as the other passengers filtered past.

One of the small children, whom I recognized as the one that had climbed up on the metal detector, was still half-asleep and curled up in his mother's arms, started to mumbled how he was just about to beat Ganon and needed to go back and get the Master Sword. I chuckled, and turned to Link, seeing he had a far-away look on him.

"Well, my hotel isn't far from here, and I just need to go confirm my car rental, and I'm off," I said, shuffling my half-asleep feet as an effort to wake them up. "Do... you want to get together for coffee or something while I'm here?" I near blurted out, my sleepiness making my uneasiness around Link ten times greater.

He yawned and smiled at me, and pulled out a blank slip of paper and a pen. "I made this ready in the off-chance you wanted to see me again," he said with a laugh. I laughed back again scooted over to a small table and wrote down the hotel I was staying at, my hotel room number, which I knew since I had reserved that room, and my cell phone number, handing it to him as soon as I was done. He pulled out his own slip of paper, with a neat scrawl of writing on it, stating his cell phone number.

He stiffened, and gave me a quick hug, laughing at my short surprised, but we laughed together, and parted ways, both of us promising to call in the morning, or if the other didn't.

Later, as I had climbed into my rental car and was nearing the hotel, I had only two thoughts on my mind. One, I had the chance of being with Link next morning. And two, Malon was going to have an fit as soon as I called, at which I smirked, being able to picture her reaction. Oh yes. We were going to have quite the talk when I called her.

Which I planned on doing as soon as I got into my room.

* * *

A/N: UGH! Sorry for the crap at the ending, but I plan to have Malon's phone call in the next chapter. You can just imagine her reaction, ne?

XD Yes, I'm braindead. So shoot me. XP

Well... If it's crap, it's because it's near 4am right now, and I have no brain. Oh yes, and I haven't edited. Blah.

But, let the shock wash over you! OMG! Tani-chan has actually written a second chapter to a story! And has a third chapter in progress! Yes yes! Let your shock ring out! XD ... I'm done now.

Well, I would also like to give a big thank you to my four precious (XD) reviewers, and a big thankies to Lunnaei for the nice long and helpful one, and Crimson Ashes for the fav on it. :D You all made my day. Or... days I should say. XD

Well... Let's see. I'm rather stupid, so they were on the plane for a good long time, weren't they? XD And excuse the crappy shot at drama there with the whole Triforce mark thing. Zelda's going to have fun finding out he has the same mark. XD But, I don't know if I'll really add Ganondorf or anything in here. This is just a silly romantic drama comedy thing. So not much adventure for you adventure loving peoples. XD Yes yes. Braindead.

And I know, I know. But I just had to add the little kid again. He was just too good. XD Yes, still braindead.

Favourite Line: 'One of the small children, whom I recognized as the one that had climbed up on the metal detector, was still half-asleep and curled up in his mother's arms, started to mumbled how he was just about to beat Ganon and needed to go back and get the Master Sword.'

Yes. I like it. XP BAH.

And since my brain is finally starting to give up on saying anything witty, as if I ever had before, I will bid you all good night and/or good day. Or morning. Or... whatever. XP

Thank you for reading though, and please note that reviews make me uber happy. :D

XD Yes. And braindeadness is a curse.

tani-chan


	3. Chapter Three

**Two Weeks Away**

By tani-chan

Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, you think I'd be writing this?

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor

Rating: PG-13

Note: Well, after positive reinforcement and a few favorites, here's my second Zelda fic. Hope you like it. (And just to tell you all, this one _is_ Link/Zelda. If you don't like that pairing, and decide to send me nasty little notes, flames _will_ be used to toast bread. _And_ make tea. Thank you.)

* * *

….Later, as I had climbed into my rental car and was nearing the hotel, I had only two thoughts on my mind. One, I had the chance of being with Link next morning. And two, Malon was going to have an fit as soon as I called, at which I smirked, being able to picture her reaction. Oh yes. We were going to have quite the talk when I called her.

Which I planned on doing as soon as I got into my room.

* * *

_Ring ring._

_Ring ring._

_Ring rin…_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Malon. Good to see you're awake," I said, laughing at Malon's groggy voice.

"_Oh! Zelly! Hey, how are you? How was the flight? And how dare you wake me up!"_ she said laughing.

"Just returning the countless other times," I said, returning her laugh. "I'm fine, bit sleepy, but fine. As was the flight… Well… I should say… More than fine," I finished, smirking, even if she couldn't see it.

"_Hmm? _More_ than fine? Spill, girl,"_ Malon responded, making a noise at the other end that meant she was tapping the phone.

"Well… Let's see…" I said, trying to think of what to say without her jumping to conclusions.

"_OH! You met a hot guy didn't you!" _

"What?! Hey…. How'd you know?" I said, laughing despite myself.

"_Yes! I knew it!"_ She said, and I could clearly envision her doing her little 'yes!' fist thing. _"Ooooh… Description! _Description_!" _she continued, probably jumping up and down from the sound of her hair hitting the phone.

"Alright alright. Well… Blonde… Kinda tall, but not much… Blue eyes… and bloody damn smart," I said, stifling a yawn, but grinning all the same from the squeals that came over the receiver.

"_Finally! A guy for you…"_ Malon said, sighing dreamily.

"Don't count on it…" I said, my smile fading a bit. I hadn't dated since the beginning of college, and I had long since graduated.

"_Oh, don't give me that crap. Now, I'm good and awake. You tell me everything that happened. Now."_

"Yes, master," I said, laughing as I started to talk about what happened.

* * *

Yawing, I stretched as I woke up, closing my eyes shut from the protruding light from the large windows.

"Ugh… 8:30," I grumbled, checking the clock as I flopped back down onto the bed. "Never fails. I can _never _sleep until 10:30. Or anything later for that matter… Note to self: Never let Malon talk her ear off that late at night ever again. Or call her then," I added, sitting back up and placing my face in my hands.

Malon had kept me up until past two in the morning, wanting every single detail, including what I dreamed on the bloody plane. (Not that I remembered myself.) Although, she had done most of the talking, or I should say… squealing. The fact that I found potential boyfriend material had driven her up the wall, and she had even sworn not to 'steal him.'

Chuckling at that, I crawled out of the bed and over to my still packed suitcases, digging through them for some clothes to put on for today. Picking out a shirt and some jeans and pulling out my toiletries, I flipped on the TV while I padded over to the bathroom, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, Koholint Island! Today's another beautiful day, with a high of 70 and a low of 65," the TV stated, with a cheery man as the weatherman. "Although, we might be seeing some rain tonight, but it won't be much. So, just be prepared with your umbrellas! Back to you Kien…"

I turned back to my reflection in the mirror, my half-awake self, staring back with at toothbrush in her mouth. Finishing up my brushing, I turned on the shower, briefly hearing the TV go on about new sports, and something about a giant dog named Bow Wow on the lose.

It felt good, relaxing under the hot water, letting my mind wander as I proceeded to wash myself. I could do almost anything here… I was far from the usual hustle and bustle of my busy life, and as much as I loved it, I needed this break. Just what to do with it was the question.

'Then again,' I thought, a grin spreading on my face. 'Coffee with Link sounded great.'

* * *

I'll fix and add more to this up later, but this is it for now. Sorry for the lack of updates… and this utterly short one here. Other than doodling a few oekaki here and there, I haven't had much time, or effort, to sit down and type. ;;; Sorry.

Anyway, hope you peoples like what I have at the moment, and thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far. X3 It means so much to me. XD;

Well, until I have the time and the effort to continue, ja ne, minna-san. :P

tani-chan

(Yeah. No favourite part/line yet. I'm not done. :P)


End file.
